wrath_of_the_bombersfandomcom-20200215-history
Metal Donut
Metal Donut is one of Thomasfan099's older villains. He was the main villain in Weirdo Orb, and is a part of Bomberfan's team in Wrath of the Bombers. He is a giant robot whos design is based off of Evil Donut. Backstory in Weirdo Orb It is unknown who was Metal Donut's creator, and has not been revealed yet as of this time. But either way he was created to capture the robloxian Firespine345. This lasted for 7 attempts, and eventually firespine got tired of it and decided to move out. With Metal Donut not knowing who to capture next, he decided to ask firespine who to capture. And thats when the next target was found. Metal Donut was told to go after thomasfan099 instead now. And he certainly did alot better than he did last time. (at least we think). Not only did he capture thomas but he was testing him to see how powerful he really was. He almost even had him killed one time, but tinfoilbloxion ended up coming in and beat the crap out of him. He and his team though didnt give up, and still tried to eliminate thomasfan099 as well as anyone else. They captured him and brought him to many locations. Such as a spooky yard, a desolate junkyard, a tower, and more! Eventually though Metal Donut's teammates were killed and he had to take on the robloxian heroes himself. He used his globe mech, his drill machine, and even turned into his ultra mode "Hyper Metal Donut" to try and kill the heroes. However he failed, and was destroyed. Or so we thought...... In WOTB Metal Donut re-appears in wotb. It turns out a virus bug broke out into space and turned him into a corrupted form of his past self. However, a withered version of him does appear as well before his true self appeared. This was not the same Metal Donut. This was the one from mecha orb (which is an alternate universe of weirdo orb). Metal Donut, now looking more demonic than ever, decided to assist Bomberfan and the other villains to destroy thomas and the other heroes. He doesnt really do much, though he is good with ideas. Or at least some of them. In other games Metal donut appears in uglygarlic's allstar orb series in the 7th game. He is seen attacking with his Airships. After getting onto them, getting inside one, fighting a giant worm, and going up a set of stairs, the heroes encounter Metal Donut. HOWEVER, he wasnt the boss of that game. Thomasfan099 ended up getting pulled into another portal, and some of the heroes go after him. Thats when the fight Evil Waffle, the TRUE boss of that level. Metal Donut however does reappear in Allstar orb 12, in his Hyper Metal Donut form. He captures thomasfan099 with a trap beam and says if the heroes want to get him back, they must defeat him. After doing so, Metal Donut falls apart and is defeated. He is planned to reappear again for the Allstar Orb finale. Gallery -will be added soon- Trivia Thomasfan099 (the creator of the weirdo orb series) says that metal donut and the weirdo orb series in general was by far the biggest mistake he ever made. Metal donut's weirdo orb model is a retexture of Evil donut. Considering his main design is a robot version of him, this is to be expected. Metal Donut's Hyper Metal Donut form uses parts of the Donutmegatron in it's model. A negative colored version of metal donut can be seen in the orber-game-styled path in the world 6 castle. Its revealed in his trophy description Metal donut loves smooth jazz. One of Badthebloxxer's old roblox games was a Weirdo Orb fangame. In it, Metal Donut shot open a door that had Bomberfan locked up in it. Metal Donut, his team, the player, and thomasfan099 escaped Metal Donut's base, but Bomberfan still got out. Due to the game being unfinished, it is unknown what was going to happen next. Category:Villians